This invention relates generally to portable seats or stools of the type used by spectators of sporting events, hikers, hunters in the field, or the like. More specifically this invention is concerned with an improved, knockdown-type, portable, single leg stool upon which a person may sit while maintaining balance with his (her) two legs and feet.
The prior art is crowded with examples of portable, single legged stools, shooter's sticks and seats which are capable of being carried handily to and from sporting events, hunts and various other outdoor activities and which provide a convenient seat upon which a spectator or participant may sit and rest. Typical examples of such portable stools or seats are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents which represent the most pertinent prior art known to the applicant:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 177,025 May 2, 1876 Smith 690,122 Dec. 31, 1901 Slagle 759,809 May 10, 1904 Farley 954,473 Apr. 12, 1910 Schocke 1,697,552 Jan. 1, 1929 Brooks 4,098,478 Jul. 4, 1978 Spitzke 4,433,870 Feb. 28, 1984 Bairen et al ______________________________________
However, so far as the applicant is aware, no one has heretofore proposed or disclosed a portable, knockdown-type, spectator's stool having a single supporting leg and which is also provided with a linearly adjustable handle member or bar disposed in laterally offset relation to the seat of the stool and which may be used, either as a stabilizing handle, or as a back rest for the person sitting on the stool.